Surviving
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Your a young girl that had gained powers of healing and death after what happened in New York when the aliens attacked. She was in Sokovia when a large part of it was floating in the sky. She had come across Pietro and started to heal him. When that male Maximoff woke up he had no memory of who he was.
1. Preview

Sneak Preview

Alcestis(Greek)- Name of a woman who gave her life to save her hushand.

Galatea(Greek)- White as milk. In mythology Pygmalion fell in love with the statue Galatia and Aphrodite brought her to life for him.

Your POV

 _ **Russian**_

"Sir, are you alright?" I ask a man who was passed out on the ship that saved us the from falling back to earth.

"He's gone," one of the SHIELD agents had said too me.

I look down at him as I flick my fingers a bit and a small blue wave wraps around his body. I focus more of my gifts I had woken up with when the aliens had invaded New York how long ago. I've been running from different countries cause I keep losing control, but maybe I can take away one casualty. I even look over at the tired gentlemen passed out on some of the seats. I flick a small amount of healing waves his way knowing that he's Clint Barton codename Hawkeye, who had a loving family waiting for him. When we make it back to the larger ship and the man who I was healing was stable enough but I made it so no one would notice it. I'm not sure if either of us would be safe if SHIELD would find out about us.


	2. Chapter 1

Your POV

 ** _Russian_**

"Sir, are you alright?" I ask a man who was passed out on the ship that saved us the from falling back to earth.

"He's gone," one of the SHIELD agents had said too me.

I look down at him as I flick my fingers a bit and a small blue wave wraps around his body. I focus more of my gifts I had woken up with when the aliens had invaded New York how long ago. I've been running from different countries cause I keep losing control, but maybe I can take away one casualty. I even look over at the tired gentlemen passed out on some of the seats. I flick a small amount of healing waves his way knowing that he's Clint Barton codename Hawkeye, who had a loving family waiting for him. When we make it back to the larger ship and the man who I was healing was stable enough but I made it so no one would notice it. I'm not sure if either of us would be safe if SHIELD would find out about us.

5 months later

I was intrusted with the life of Pietro Maximoff when I saved it on the life ships that saved us from certain death. Though since that day he has never regained consciousness.

I sigh as I lean back against my kitchen counter as I look down at my work scrubs from my late shift.

I walk over to them and simply pick them up long enough to toss them into the dirty clothes bin.

Then shortly I go too check on Mr. Maximoff too see him sitting up coughing a bit and in a accent that sounds a bit Russian he asks me, "Where am I?"

"My home," I tell him as I sit down at the chair at the side next to his bed, "Mr. Maximoff can you tell me your date of birth?"

He looks at me confused, "My what?"

"Day you were born… Birthday…" he looks at me confused like he has no idea of what I'm saying.

 ** _"Mr. Maximoff, you are at my home. You've been asleep for 5 months. I"m going to ask you basic questions is that alright?"_**

He looks at me as he nods his head, **_"Of course."_**

 ** _"What is your full name?"_**

 ** _"Pietro Maximoff."_**

 ** _"Where were you born?"_**

 ** _"I'm not sure."_**

 ** _"When were you born?"_**

 ** _"I'm not sure."_**

 ** _"Do you remember anything that happened?"_**

 ** _"I remember wanting to protect a man and child then nothing."_**

I nod my head, **_"Would you like too see you file?"_**

He shakes his head, " ** _I'd like to remember on my own."_**

I smile as I get a message from Barton. It's a picture of his 4 month year old baby with the shirt that reads Nathaniel Pietro Barton. I chuckle as I decide to call the happy father.

"This is Barton," he answers.

"Hi, Clint it's Miss. Alcestis. I'm just checking in on your family."

"They are fine and they have a father that has no issues especially knowing such a well known and young doctor. How is your patient that no one else knows about?"

"Well, Mr. Barton he has woken up."

"He had," he seemed too had gasped in surprised, "Does he remember what happened?"

"No, but he remembers saving your life along with that little boy. If he asks can I call you?"

"Of course, the guy might have been annoying but I owe him my life and for what he'd done to for my family and me I'll do what I can too help."

"Alright, though he doesn't know english at the moment, but i hope that slowly comes back."

"Ahh must be frustrating should we tell his sister?"

"No, you know I didn't tell you until you were away from the Avengers cause I did not need her hovering over her especially when he finally got over his 'death.'"

"True, I'll talk to you later, Galatea Alcestis."

"You know I hate my name," I sigh, "but yeah I'll talk to you later."

I hang up my phone as I look at Pietro who is standing behind me, **_"Are you alright?"_**

He shakes his head, ** _"I knew English before didn't I."_**

I nod my head.

 ** _"Then can you speak in English I want to see if I catch on."_**

 ** _"Sure, I guess I can do so."_**

He smiles as he nods his head, ** _"Did you know me before all of this?"_**

I shake my head, "I met you after the accident. I couldn't help but too want to help you at all."

 _ **"So you helped a complete stranger."**_

"Yup, I'm a doctor."

 ** _"What? You don't look that old."_**

"I'm not. I went to college when I was 12 and earned my doctorate as a surgeon and pediatrician about 2 years ago. I lived in New York when the aliens attacked. I'm 23. From your file I can tell you we are the same age."

 ** _"We are,"_ ** he says in his amazing accent,

I nod my head and know this will take a while.

4 months Later

Pietro has been having memory flashes a lot lately which isn't too bad. Though he has yet to remember his sister which is odd, but he says he knows there is someone with him in most of the memories.

I sigh as walk back into my room and lay on my bed thinking of nothing just relaxation after such long shifts.

I hear a knock on my door as I sigh, "Yes, come in."

Pietro slowly opens the door to my room as he walks looking much like a child, "Ummm….Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just had far too much on my plate today. Though I had gotten in a fight with a parent about how young I am."

"What?" he shouts, "What kind of person would have a problem with that? Sure you are younger than your colleagues, but you're also better at your job than them."

I smile as I stand up and look at the guy that barely talked after he woke up to a man that will never shut up sometimes.

My phone goes off and I see that it's not work but Hawkeye who's probably checking in on both of us. I hit ignore as I look at Pietro who's hair after the experiments started too look almost a blonde white even with the roots as such. Truthfully it makes him look hotter than his older hair.

"Who is it?"

"A mutual friend that we both hold in common."

"Am I in your way?"

I look at him shocked, "What do you mean?"

I watch as this man that I've been looking after for 9 months and gotten to know over these 4 blushes.

"I mean, don't you have a boyfriend or something?" his voice doesn't sound happy with the notion though.

I smile sadly and almost wanting to cry as internally I scream at myself I can't fall in love with this man.

I answer him though, "I don't have a lover or anything like that."

"Why?" his eyes just shine with curiosity and relief.

"I was on the run from people until about 9-10 months ago. I was still a doctor, but after New York happened and I received such odd gifts after I woke up in the hospital."

"You never fell in love with anyone while on the run?"

I shake my head, "Nope, it was around the time that I stopped running and settled down here that I even thought of the notion. It's just the man I fell in love with isn't mine too love."

He looks at me with sad eyes and before more can be asked my phone goes off again, "Galatea," I answer hoping Pietro will get the message.

He leaves the room and I lie on my bed, "Thanks, Barton you just saved me from making a mistake."

"I told you too be careful," He scolds me like I'm one of his children.

I laugh a small bit, "Yeah, I know. It's just hard you know. Anyhow can you somehow tell Fury too get off my back. I'm not joining SHIELD with all the issues it's had over the years."

"Plus you want to nurse that kid too health. Galatea, seriously you need to get out of the house more or even give him permission to get out more. Are you afraid if he wants to go back too hi sister?"

I want to kick and scream so I just go with kicking shit as I answer, "Of course. Damnit. I was such an idiot too take him into my home."

"You didn't see falling in love with him as a possibility did you?"

"Actually I think I did I knew from the second I met him. I shouldn't have done this. It wasn't like me I liked running around the world sure it was lonely, but it kept me from messing up and being in public eye much like I am now." I hear the front door open and slam shut as I feel me kick myself as hard as I can, "I'm such an idiot. Pietro heard me. He left the house."

"He still can't leave your side though."

"He can now, which is why I spend more time out of the house too lose myself."

"Be Careful alcohol is really harmful to your body is large quantities."

"I know but nothing can truly kill me so I'm fine. My body will just heal itself up."

"Don't do anything stupid. Does he have a phone at least?"

"Yeah, though I can't say if he'll carry it. I'll give you the number just incase. I'm gonna go drinking," I hang up and send Barton Pietro's number.

I'm not sure how long I've been drinking but the bartender keeps eying me especially when I grab yet another bottle of whiskey.

"Mam do you have anyone we can call to pick you up?"

I sigh as I make a shooing motion with my hand. I just want to wallow in my stupidity. I always tell myself all I need to do is survive like my parents would want me too, but I know there's no such thing. Still thinking of them I move my hand too my right shoulder where a brand was placed on me a long time ago and how I'm happy I escaped. Yet not from the memories and for that I drink just now it takes a hell lot more too even get me buzzed.

"Miss, I think you've had enough," the barkeep says snatching the barely touched bottle that would be my 4… maybe.

I give him a look as I make a motion with my hand and e sets the bottle down and walks away.

I'm out of breathe as I place a hand on my chest. Mind control isn't very strong powers for me, but I have enough that I can get away with doing this and sometimes leaving if the bar doesn't have many people and cameras… unlike this one.

It's annoying when the bars busy enough that men keep coming up and hitting on me thinking I'll be an easy target. When yet another tool comes up I simply take his arm and dislocate it when he tries to put it around me.

Can I night get any worse? I sigh as I pour myself a glass and my phone goes off for the thousandth time. I look at it too see that yes it's Barton or maybe even his wife. I had to speak up. Plus too make it even more death wishing the effects of all the alcohol kicks in and I grab my purse and phone as I race to the bathroom. I enter a stall and spit up a lot of blood.

I push my hair back or at least run my hands through it and sigh, "Crap the amount of that whiskey has gone down. Too bad I can't just freaking die already."

I hear the stall being ripped open too see Pietro and… Barton.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I groan trying to get the taste of metal out of my mouth.

"We're taking you home. Pietro grab her and take her back too the apartment I'll deal with the mess here."

"Barton," I whine and he simply shoots me a pissed off look.

"Dr. Cho is waiting for you at your apartment."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Take her back and if you have to hold her down or tie her too the bed she's not too leave it. Are we understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course old man," I hear him say those words as he picks me up and carries me away.

When we enter my apartment I see Dr. Cho standing there looking annoyed.

"It's been a few months since your last episode hasn't it."

"Well what can I say I love," i push myself off Pietro and fall to the floor where I start vomiting up whatever lies in my stomach plus blood.

"Crap Pietro bring her into the room down the hall and set her on the table there."

He seems too listen too her not caring that I spit up on him a bit.

As he sets me down he asks, "How do those people know my name?"

"They knew you a bit before the accident. Barton is the man you saved the child was one he was trying to protect and Dr. Cho well that's a bit more difficult to explain."

I turn my head away from him as I spit up more blood and stomach fluids.

Dr. Cho walks in carrying a few bags of my blood type as she looks at me, "Seriously, this is worse than last time. Luckily Mr. Maximoff is here or else I'm sure it'd be a close freaking call."

I sigh as I'm hooked up too all kinds of machines, tubes, and wires. The look on PIetro's face is on of horror.

"Mr. Maximoff, you can leave the room if you'd like."

He looks down at me and he shakes his head, "How can I? I can't take my eyes off her for another minute."

I want to smile but I feel like someone is trying to rip out my throat, stomach, and liver.

"Crap, Pietro I need you to calm her down."

I scream in pain as a little pressure is applied too my stomach. That's all I remember.


	3. Chapter 2

Pietro's POV

It's hard to believe that I've been living with this woman for almost 10 months and for some reason even with the feeling that I'm betraying someone I want to be closer to her. When that Barton guy called me and told me that I need too look for her I thought he was joking until we found her puking blood in that bathroom of that bar. The doctor that was waiting in the apartment I feel like I owe her something close to an apology. Here I am unable to do anything to help Miss. Alcestis. I'm so useless. All she's ever done is help me and when she needs it I can't do anything. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look up too see the Barton guy looking at me with sad eyes.

"Pietro, you can let go of her hand she's in the clear now."

"How can she be?" I ask completely confused.

"She has amazing healing abilities though they sometimes work slower for her than when she uses it on other people. She still heals about 2 times faster than an average human on a bad day. Do you know what happened to you?"

I shake my head as I stare at Miss. Alcestis, "No, she was going too tell me but I told her I wanted to figure out on my own. Yet I feel like it should have been impossible to save me."

"It was. You were shot so many time around your chest since you protected me. For that gratitude my son's middle name is your first. I can be with my family cause you jumped in front of the gun fire. I was so mad, but expect my surprise when a little bit after my son was born I got a call to say you were alive. She said she needed help with contacting a few people and I'd be of help. I never expected it too get like this though."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a problem drinking herself stupid cause she's haunted by the death of her parents. She was passed around in foster homes where no one was able to treat her properly. She started to live on her own at 16 where she has been alone for the last 7 years. You're the first person that I know of that has stayed with her even as long while you're awake."

"Should you be telling me this?" I ask feeling guilty for hearing so much of her past, but she must know most of mine.

"Probably not, but too her you're lucky too have a clean slate. Yet she feels guilty since she feels like she's keeping you from your memories."

"Why?"

"You hardly ever leave even when she's gone right?"

"How did you know?"

"It's easy to tell. You spend most of your time in here so she feels like she keeps you prisoner. Plus you have a sister that doesn't even know you're alive. We didn't know how to tell her."

"Sister," a picture of a red wave much different from Galatea's blue one, "Is that who I feel as if I'm betraying someone?"

"You should meet with her sometime. When you're ready give me a call," he goes too leave, "Dr. Cho let's go." He waits for the doctor to leave before he says, "She cares about you alot so if you're not sure of something figure it out before she gets even more hurt."

"What are you her dad, old man?"

"Sure, I'm more of her brother. She may not remember it but I helped take care of her for a while. So I feel like it's part of a duty to make it up too her for letting her have such a horrible life. So please be nice too her or else I'd hate for all her work to be in vain."

I give the old man a dirty look before he turns around and leave. I sigh as I look at Galatea sleeping soundly. Dr. Cho must have taken the wires and such from her arms so all she has is fluids and blood.

I sit by Galatea's side until she starts moving, "I better make her something before she wakes up."

As I'm bringing the food too Galatea I stop as I look at my reflection and an image of bullet holes littering my chest and arms. I only feel a small glitch of pain then numbness and then whatever that was is gone. I look myself over and sigh.

I walk into the room as I shake my head and smile at Galatea as she looks up at me, "Ahh… Pietro, how long was I out?"

"You don't even want to know how you survived?" I ask a little roughly as I set the tray down just the same on a small table.

"I know how I did but it's near impossible to kill me. I might as well be called a female Captain America."

"What do you mean?" she was the one that mentioned it.

She sighs as she sits up like nothing happened an hour ago, "Well, when I was a kid I bounced around homes one of them was a scientist he were the nicest, but gladly the last, though he wanted to help raise the bar on human life. He tested most of the his experiments on us, but none seemed to work a few killed kids there that's when we were taken away. It wasn't until I was in New York when the concoction of alien energy and maybe even the stress, but whatever I was given a gift and I'll accept it."

"So in New York you suddenly got powers cause something reacted with some elixir or something you were given."

"Yea, though when they looked over my genetics everything was manipulated so if I ever have kids they might have powers much like me."

She's losing me here really fast.

Still when she laughs I can't help, but too look up at her and feel a small fluttering feeling go through me.

"Pietro… Would you like to see your sister?"

For some reason the idea worries and scares me, "I don't think I'm ready from a blast from the past. I mean what if it's an onslaught of memories or what if nothing happens. What if she attacks you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill me?" I know she's trying too joke, but I know there's truth to her words from how hollow her eyes become. Her wonderful beautiful eyes that always seem to have a special type of shine to them turning to someone who's seen just too much pain and suffering, something I feel like I can relate too.

"Pietro, are you even listening? I swear sometimes you have a horrible attention span and others it's perfect?"

Her face when she yells at me like that is kind of cute. I almost want to hold her in my arms and give her a big freaking kiss on the lips.

"Pietro," I feel something hit my head.

I look down as I hear something hit the floor too see it's a fold with my name on it. I pick it up and start pushing the paperwork in and ignore a picture that looks like me with holes in my body.

"Galatea," I start to say and she shakes her head.

"Everyone believes my full name is Galatea Alectis when really my first name is Jace or too heal. So the names that everyone knows are a story about a woman who died for the man she loved and a statue that was brought back to life. What a joke?"

"Jace is your first name?"

"Yup, Jace. I used to hate my names and for awhile I hated people thinking I was a boy so I went by my weird Greek Names."

"Are they your real name?"

"Trust me if they were fake I'd pick better ones."

I laugh a bit as I can see her point why not pick more common name if she was gonna create a fake identity.

"So what's your goal?"

"What goal….? Life I guess surviving is really my only goal… maybe if I get lucky I can have a family."

"A family," I whisper as I think of what a family is.

She looks at me and laughs, "You know the meaning of family. The feeling is something that makes you feel warm and safe, but at the same time they can drive you crazy there's still love."

Your POV

It's been a few days since my little incident with my drinking and Pietro seems to be dancing around me about certain subjects. Though with his attention spawn towards most things it wouldn't surprise me if he forgot.

"Jace, are you awake?" I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

I sigh as I roll over in my bed looking down to see that my top is bunched in the middle and my boobs are keeping it in place. I quickly fix it before Pietro opens the door.

"Jace, are you alright?"

"Ahh… Yeah, I'm fine. Can you run out and get some groceries?"

"Should I take the car or can I run?"

"What would you like?" I ask him. I hold the car and house keys out, "You'll need the keys either way."

"I'll take the car since there's a bit on the list counting eggs and I don't need to break them."

I smile as I nod my head, "Of course. Do you remember where I park?"

I watch as he nods his head and smile, "Alright. So you can go do that and I'll start making today's bread and such."

He nods his head and walks out the door.

"Remember nothing premade… except some of those sugar cookies with the frosting. I love those, but it seems to be the one thing that I can't make properly."

He laughs as he walks too the kitchen, cause the house rule is no super speed, too grab my grocery list that's pretty much a list for someone who cooks and bakes everything here. I even make my own jam, tomato paste, pickles, and what not. He walks too my entrance where he sits on a small step, that makes my apartment look much like most eastern asian homes, where he trades his slippers for his tennis shoes I designed just for him.

"I still can't believe you made these. They haven't given out even with all the errands I run."

"I shrug, "I only finished them last week so it's a bit early too say anything like that, but you have been running errands a lot more this last week. I'm very thankful for all that you've been doing, but you need to stop treating me as if I'm fragile."

i watch as he looks away guilty nodding his head, "I know, but I need to get out a little bit more. Though I bet you didn't see any of this coming."

I laugh as I remember Cap telling the story when he met Pietro.

"Tell me when you want to meet others who knew you before the accident."

"You're the second person to tell me this in a week."

"Well it can't be helped. Just think about it, Pietro. now hurry up. I need to start creating and you need to get groceries and such."

He laughs as he leans over and kisses my forehead, "I'll be back soon. Then I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright," I lean over and kiss his cheek, "I'll see you later."

He nods his head and speeds off towards my car. I smile as I shut the door and walk back inside my apartment. I look around and realize just how big this place is. A place that's off SHIELD's radar for the moment thanks to Fury.

I look through my kitchen too see what I no longer have or close too out of. I'm missing bread and jam. I quickly pull out what I need and start my baking and creating. I smile as I finish off what I have left of fruit. I open a recipe book and find some nice European food most from Russia since they influenced Sokovia culture and lifestyle. I start to cook a breakfast that is from Sokovia.

I'm almost finished with the food when wave of dizziness hits me. I quickly grab the counter and take a deep breathe.

"I am fine my healing will not affect my innards. I will not let this condition take my life. I will not die for this. I will die for someone I love. Why the heck did I basically bring that person back from the brink of death."

I feel a sort of wave as a woman version of Pietro's voice ask, "Where is my brother?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to share what a reader had commented. I'm really happy to hear what they had to say for me.**_

 _Hello readers! This is a fan of the story Surviving. If any of you feel the need to flame this author, please don't. I will make it hurt. Thank you, and pleasent reading! ~Eva P._

 _Thanks! And don't listen to flamers, ESPECIALLY 'Guests' because they're too cowardly to even tell you who they are! XD this story IS amazing, just the way it is! ~Eva_


	4. Author's Note

I get that I have issues with grammar, but to whoever commented this on my story-

 **Guest chapter 3 . 36m ago**

 **There are so many grammar mistakes that I will just give up on trying to undertand what's this story is all about.**  
 **Have you ever heard of comma? Punctuation?**

If your going to start shit about someone's grammar check your own grammar and spelling before your post it. Plus if you have issues with it hold it in and exit out of the page. For how you wrote this you make it seem like I'm an elementary student. I have never had issues with my grammar enough that no one can follow my story. I'm not trying to start anything with anyone, but whoever wrote seriously needs to pull the fucking stick out of their ass. In this type of writing we need to be respectful towards each other and sure we can be blunt, but there's a difference between blunt and being asshole.

Sincerely from Annoyed Author,

AlwaysDreaming95

P.S.- TO readers that have nothing to do with I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I needed to blow off some steam and hope that other people like this please realize that writing is a type of art that we wish to share amongst each other so when we see a comment we look forward to it hoping to hear from our readers. So please have some respect towards the authors and try not to sound like an asshole.

* * *

Added part that a lovely reader had said that I can post for other readers

 ** _Hello readers! This is a fan of the story Surviving. If any of you feel the need to flame this author, please don't. I will make it hurt. Thank you, and pleasent reading! ~Eva P._**

 ** _Thanks! And don't listen to flamers, ESPECIALLY 'Guests' because they're too cowardly to even tell you who they are! XD this story IS amazing, just the way it is! ~Eva_**


	5. Chapter 3

Your POV

I look through my kitchen too see what I no longer have or close too out of. I'm missing bread and jam. I quickly pull out what I need and start my baking and creating. I smile as I finish off what I have left of fruit. I open a recipe book and find some nice European food most from Russia since they influenced Sokovia culture and lifestyle. I start to cook a breakfast that is from Sokovia.

I'm almost finished with the food when wave of dizziness hits me. I quickly grab the counter and take a deep breathe.

"I am fine my healing will not affect my innards. I will not let this condition take my life. I will not die for this. I will die for someone I love. Why the heck did I basically bring that person back from the brink of death."

I feel a sort of wave as a woman version of Pietro's voice ask, "Where is my brother?"

I feel a wave of red wrap around my throat and I calmly answer, "Getting groceries he'll be back soon. You must be his sister, Wanda."

I feel the wave of energy wrap tighter around my throat as she says, "Why should I believe you?"

I'm not afraid of death, but the thought of leaving Pietro.

"Go ahead, read my mind."

"For some I can't read your mind. Though it shouldn't be long until it cracks."

I smile as i happily sit down and look at her as her wave disappears as mine pushes it away, "You're not the only one who is special like that."

"I got the groceries, but I'm gonna need help," I hear Pietro shout as he enters the apartment.

I wait for him as I hear him sit down too take off his shoes and slip on his slippers. Wanda looks at me confused and shocked.

"I'm in the kitchen I'm just finishing up breakfast," I whisper too Wanda, "hope that nothing burned."

I place all the food on plates and cooling racks for what I can.

As he walks into the kitchen he looks at Wanda and simply asks, "Who are you?"

The hurt in her eyes and as it transitions to rage I simply tell him, "This is your sister. Remember I was telling you about her earlier. It seems she got a hold of my address."

"Hawkeye, wanted me to give this too you." She hands me a folder and I stare at it, "He said you'd need it too safe… I forgot what word he said after save."

I hold my breathe as I peek into the file to see that it's the information on what I was injected with that might be able to save my life. If I fix the equation maybe I can stop the slow degeneration of my body. I checked and i have about 2 years or less to live.

I smile as I take it, "Did you read it?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know what it is, but Barton only said too save someone's life and I couldn't read what."

"That's cause he doesn't know. He only knew who to pick it up from if he found them."

Pietro simply looks around as he takes off his slippers and races from the apartment and comes back shortly after, "I had to lock the car door. I grabbed the bags that didn't have the things that could break, but I'll go check them."

As he walks into the kitchen I hear him say, "This… Mom used to make this all the time."

"Ahh, is it alright. I read that you didn't have any allergies in your file a while back when I was treating you when you were in your coma."

Wanda, the Scarlet Witch… I think I'll simply call her Scarlet is simply looking at me.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Cause you'd react partly like you had before Pietro showed up. You act like you have control of your emotions, but when it comes to your brother you don't know anything."

Wands goes too say something else and Pietro goes up too stand in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

He looks back at me and I smile as I pat his arm, "It's alright. She won't harm me," unless you keep this up, "right, Wanda.'

She nods her head as she sits there at my table, "So you cook. Must be fun being a pansy that can only heal."

A feel myself start to lose control and Pietro quickly grabs my face, "think of calm things. Don't lose control of yourself."

I nod my head as I look over too see my plants had died.

"Shit, good thing I don't have any pets."

Scarlet follows my eyes as she looks at my plants, "Those were green just a moment ago."

"Yeah, I can either heal a person or kill it. I haven't mastered my powers completely so I'm not a 100% sure what I can do."

"How do you work?"

"I keep calm and just incase I have a few Valium or if anything just plain tranquilizers. Anyways are we going to eat or not?"

Pietro smiles as he grabs the plates and silverware on the table, while I simply bring out the dishes that I created.

"I hope you enjoy this," I tell them as I lay them out on the table.

Pietro happily starts taking food and putting it on his plate, while Wanda simply stares at everything.

"Umm… Sis, is everything alright?"

She looks at Pietro with a sad look on her face, "Yes, it's just last time I ate anything like this was when our parents were alive."

I want to say I know, but I don't need her too get pissy with me. I don't need any 'accidents.'

"So what's up with you and my brother?"

"Nothing really… I take care of him after I saw what happened in Sokovia."

"You saved him… Why?"

"I hate death. I hate knowing that I can do something to save people, but I don't. I can't do that. So I saw him and I simply had too heal him."

"Is there anything… going on with you 2 is what I mean?'

"What? No," though I dream of it, "there isn't like that between us. I'm simply the owner of this place and he's my guest and patient."

There's a look on her face that tells me she's reading her brother's mind as she frowns, "Pietro, I wish that you are happy here… Though i wish that you'd come with me. We promised that we'd never leave each other, that we'd be together forever, that we'd never betray each other."

"I'm sorry, but I don't…" Pietro start to nod off and I think it's his attention until he falls from his chair too the floor with a loud smack sound.

"Crap," I jump up over too him and I touch his head where he had hit it.

I start checking all signs too see what's happening with him.

I sigh in relief as I look over at Wanda, "He's fine. It's just an influctuation in his brain. It's probably just an unslot of memories came to the surface."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it is, but it also can be bad for their mind. It can cause coma in some or painful migraines for awhile."

"A coma… like he was in for a while."

I nod my head as I look over Pietro my face so close to the wound my nose can almost touch it.

"Yes, but I don't think that is the case he should be fine by the morning. So there's no worries there."

Not really there's still many worries, but since he's with me and I'm still somewhat healing him when he's near there should be no issues.

"I really would like to know what's between you and my brother?"

"Nothing really. Look I know he had someone else when he came here."

"Don't you mean brought?"

"Yeah, well whatever he stayed. Most people would try to leave, but your brother he didn't. He stayed here and helped me with my work. Your brother is a lovely man and I care for him very much. I'm not sure what I'd do without him. Your brother I feel like he might just save me from the fate that awaits me fairly shortly."

"Yes and what would that be?"

I answer bleackley and truthfully, "Death."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to share what a reader had commented. I'm really happy to hear what they had to say for me.**_

 _Hello readers! This is a fan of the story Surviving. If any of you feel the need to flame this author, please don't. I will make it hurt. Thank you, and pleasent reading! ~Eva P._

 _Thanks! And don't listen to flamers, ESPECIALLY 'Guests' because they're too cowardly to even tell you who they are! XD this story IS amazing, just the way it is! ~Eva_


	6. Chapter 4

Pietro's POV

Hearing that this woman is my sister is hard to believe. She doesn't look like me by much. I mean she has long brown hair and I'm not sure, but something inside tells me that we didn't have much of a brother-sister relationship.

While I'm eating I ask her what kind of relationship we have I start to think of things that only in my imagination between us. I'd wish I could just kiss her, but that wouldn't be right. I have a feeling it wouldn't be right towards my sister for some odd reason. It shouldn't matter right…

Still I want to know so while my sister stares daggers at Jace. I stare at them until I start to get a headache.

I start to snap out of it a bit when I hear Wanda ask, "You saved him… Why?"

"I hate death. I hate knowing that I can do something to save people, but I don't. I can't do that. So I saw him and I simply had too heal him."

"Is there anything… going on with you 2 is what I mean?'

"What? No, there isn't like that between us. I'm simply the owner of this place and he's my guest and patient."

There's a look on Wanda's face saying that she's reading my mind or simply knows what I'm thinking, "Pietro, I wish that you are happy here… Though i wish that you'd come with me. We promised that we'd never leave each other, that we'd be together forever, that we'd never betray each other."

"I'm sorry, but I don't…" I start to talk but I feel a wave of dizziness hit me then it's all black.

I've been told that dreams are the soul too our deepest desires so why am I dreaming of such horrid things. Dreaming of such a sad life that I don't want. Of a life where the only person I allowed myself too love was my younger twin sister that I'm way too protective over. I'm all that yet I've been away from her for almost a year. Though all the time I've been awake whenever I hear her mention I didn't care all I felt was hurt cause Jace made it sound like she wanted me gone.

Jace the first time I met her I don't even think I was conscious at least hardly alive, but I remember a loving and kind aura near me and a hand ghost over my chest. I also think I remember her whisper, "Poor thing. I'll help you. We can't have you die how can we." What a silly dream right? The moments before that I know were flashes of my life, but the moment I met her was before I was shot. She was in Korea in Dr. Cho's office taking too the woman about something. I had raced passed her and she looked far sicker than she has been… Why is that? I'll have to ask her that when I wake up.

Being in this place watching memories flash by me isn't much different from how my life is. Everything is too slow especially after I realized I had super speed. Even after I woke up, but when Jace told me that I had to act like a normal human I was confused. We have powers that we were given why hide them in the one place that we can be ourselves, but then it hit me. She wants to pretend that she doesn't have her powers. If everyone is like a human then there are no such things as the abilities that we have so there is no way we are what we are now. Why does she want to pretend she doesn't have amazing gifts?

I sigh as I feel a warm feeling wrap around me.

Then I feel it snatched away and a voice shout, "Death, so you're going to leave him like that without saying anything?"

A quiet weak raspy voice say, "I can't let him know this. I don't want too see the look on his face."

I hear something crash into something almost like a wall and breakables breaking.

"Heal yourself, damnit," I hear my sister shout.

"No, if I do then it can do me more internal harm. So I'd rather heal like a regular person. Then maybe I can give myself more time."

 _The voices fade and I'm on a nice tropical beach._

 _"This place is perfect," I hear a very happy Jace say in awe as she looks around._

 _As corny as it sounds I say, "It's not as beautiful as you are."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"A beautiful beach like this isn't that hard to find, but a girl as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside is far rarer. For you are the only one that I've ever known."_

 _She laughs as she hugs me pulling me my face too her's, "Now Pietro are you going to show me why they called you Quicksilver?"_

 _I laugh at her trying to hint at something more suggestive than she probably should. The feeling of her hands through my hair is rough nothing that I've ever felt er do. She's always been gentle towards others even when she's pissed off at someone. Still the feeling of her hands in my hair and lips on my own is heavenly._

 _We pull away from air and I'm looking her straight in the eyes as she says, "You know you're going to be the reason I die. The reason I'll leave this place. Yet if it's you, Pietro, I'm okay with you killing me. You can also save me. Which would you choose?"_

 _I'm staring her in the eyes and I can't move. Her eyes have me trapped as they reflect her falling to the ground as blood gushes through her lips._

 _I pull myself back and put my hands over my eyes, "No! You can't die. You can't leave me. Not like this. You can't leave me."_

 _"How come? You saved me back in Seoul maybe that's why i saved you in Sokovia. I felt the urge to follow where my feet were leading me."_

 _"So you did it too make us even?"_

 _I watch as she shrugs, "Who knows? Though something happened in Seoul, didn't it. More than you'd tell your sister. How when you saw me you felt yourself waver for the first time in your entire life. How it pulled you away from her for mere seconds at a time as you laid your eyes on me and pulled me out of the way of that train. You had thought you'd see me again. How wrong you are? You're heart is mine and not Wanda's, right?"_

 _I can't help as I grab a hold of her and pull her towards me, "Of course. Why would I need her when I have you?"_

 _Something seems wrong with this picture. This can't be Jace she'd never ask these things or seem so cruel._

 _"Good, cause you're heart is mine," like a horrible clique her hand goes through my chest and she grabs my heart ripping it from my chest._

 _"Why?" I ask as I fall down on my hands and knees too watch blood pour from my chest._

 _"To show you what'll happen if you ever betray me or leave me for that woman."_

 _She goes too hit me, but she stops as the cruel face is replaced with the true face of my angel._

"Pietro, come on wake up. You're scaring me. Come on, please wake up."

I open my eyes to see that Jace is face to face with me and I notice her beautiful eyes staring at me from behind a pair of black frames.

I go too sit up, but she pushes me back down, "You need to rest you hit your head pretty bad."

Her hovering me like this I notice she's fully covered, but I see a hint of what seems to be a bandage peaking out of her shirt. I pull her down too me and I pull off the sweater for I can see her arms. I'm shocked too see that both of her arms are covered in bandages.

"What happened?"

her face changes from worried too simply a frown and puppy eyes,"I had a fight with someone and they won," she simply mumbles.

"Was it Wanda? Did you 2 fight over something?"

Her face doesn't change as she answers, "No, it wasn't Wanda. Anyways I deserved it. Pietro everyone has 2 sides to themselves. Like you and Wanda you're not just brother and sister are you."

I look away from her surprised that I seem to be ashamed by this when I never was before, "We're not like that anymore. Wanda and I we're simply brother and sister in my eyes now."

"Why?"

"Cause there's someone that I'd much rather be with."

The look on her face only says shock and almost hope, "Who would that be?"

I'm not sure how to tell her so I start vague, "A special girl that helped me out alot," I stop and look over, "she haunts my every waking moment even when I'm not with her. I see her face in every woman and I can't help but want to tell people, but I don't think I have the right to tell her."

I'm such a loser. I'm a loser. I'm a loser.

I feel a hand on my thigh that only says I care and want to hear more and so does her voice, "Why?"

"I feel like I've been hurting her and if I get hurt she might die."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Her powers. I feel as if her powers will be the end of her. I feel like I'll be the end of her cause she'll have to use her powers too save me."

"Is this woman… me, Pietro?"

"Yes, the woman I love is very much you."

This is so not like me. Why the hell am I like this. Yet when I look too see the woman I love smiling happily I know the answer. It's obvious I act like this cause I love her, but love is not always long lasting.

"Pietro, is something wrong?"

I look at her confused, "What?"

"Pietro, after you said that and I smiled at you… You kind of drifted off into somewhere unknown."

"Ahh… I had a nightmare while I was passed out."

"Were they flashbacks?"

"I had those… So my memories are back, but now this was definitely a dream cause I don't recall going to a beach with you."

"Ohh… What happened?"

"You told me I'd be the death of you that I belong only to you. Were you in Seoul before Sokovia?"

"Yeah, I left the building shortly before Ultron showed up. I think you had ran by me."

"So I that part of my dream was right. Did I pull you out of the way of the train?"

She stops and taps her chin thinking, "I'm not sure. I was going all over the place trying to find paperwork that some kid stole from me. I do remember being pulled out of something's way, but that's about it."

"Why were you in Seoul?"

"Dr. Cho, I was looking for her opinion on something I was going to do, but Ultron messed it all up now I have to recreate all my original findings."

"Jace…"

"Yeah," her face is simply adorable as she tilts her head to look over at me,

"What if I asked you if your powers are slowly killing you?"

Her face only shows a small sign of fear the rest of it simply says nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Jace," I speak her name and touch her arm and she swats it away, "Jace, what's wrong?"

"You should go stay with your sister not that you have memories. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone in my house."

"What do you mean?"

'I'm leaving, isn't that obvious."

"Why would you leave? I thought you loved me back."

The small bit of emotion I can see changes from fear too annoyance, but it hardly shows anywhere even her eyes, "What gave you that idea. Trust me when I say this you are better off without me."

Before I can say more I feel a violent wave push me away from her and into the wall.

"Jace, what the heck?"

"Jace… mmm… I don't think she's here."

"What?"

I turn around to see that my sister is standing there surprised.

"Where's Jace?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure I just got here. Though what do you really know about this girl except for a little bit about her powers."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to share what a reader had commented. I'm really happy to hear what they had to say for me.**_

 _Hello readers! This is a fan of the story Surviving. If any of you feel the need to flame this author, please don't. I will make it hurt. Thank you, and pleasent reading! ~Eva P._

 _Thanks! And don't listen to flamers, ESPECIALLY 'Guests' because they're too cowardly to even tell you who they are! XD this story IS amazing, just the way it is! ~Eva_

 **Also a thank you for your encouragements and comments to User Guardian of Heaven and Guest Rel. I also love to hear what readers have to say so if I write something you like please tell me or even if a part makes you mad please feel free to say so. I aim to please. I hope that I can make it so this story as enjoyable as possible.**

 **I'm going to be working at Concordia Language Village for 2 months so I might not get the chance to update so please be understanding. I'll see what I can do, but I can not make any promises.**


	7. Chapter 5

Your POV

I open my eyes too see the face of my brother that I haven't seen in over 7 years. I haven't seen him since we escaped that hell hole of our last foster home.  
"Chase, what the hell? Why did you kidnap me?"  
"I can't let you stay with that idiot of a Sokovian. You had promised that you'd be with me forever. Stop this nonsense and start using your death powers. If you keep healing people you'll die."  
I hit him hard in the stomach, "You were the one that ran away. Now you show up with powers a bit like mine and hatred towards everything that I love. I want to help people and if I'll die cause of it you can just fuck off. Chase, this is my choice."  
"Then I'll just have to lock you up."  
Before I can say more he tosses me too the side and I'm tied up in ropes in matter of seconds.  
"Great. You know I can escape these."  
"You're not the only person who can invent things so easily. Like that cute little bracelet that is imeristating pain medication to you on a regular basis."  
"How did you?"  
"I know everything that you'd been doing since I have the power to manipulate time and space."  
"Though it's hard on your body as well. Not like mine but it still causes harm to your body."  
"True, but I'll still live a longer life. Sis, kill someone and you'll take their life force."  
"I will not kill people too prolong my life. I did that for long enough to heal wounds that I've received in the past."  
"You only did that while you were on the run killing murders and rapists their better things you can do with such power," my brother says to me, almost pleading for me to do something like that again.  
I feel tears form in my eyes as I simply answer, "I'd rather die than to do so again. Brother, do you know how many people I have killed cause I decided to be justice?"  
"No, I lost count."  
"I have killed 30 people all too prolong my life. I know I only have about a year or so left and I'm willing to accept that."  
"If you keep working at the hospital it'll only quicken your death."  
"I know that. You can't keep me locked up until I start to deteriorate until I am nothing but an empty shell. I'll go through something like ms and alzheimer's. At least this is what I believe will happen to me in the end. While I drown in my lungs having strokes and heart attacks."  
"You want to die like that?" he screams in my face while he makes me stand up. I feel him shake my shoulders while he yells it again.  
I simply let him yell at me until I feel pain course through my body, "Did you just take my bracelet!"  
"Yes, too make you understand how serious this is. That bracelet makes it so you can't feel pain, if you can feel it then you will realize what's waiting when this stops working."  
I feel my anger start coursing through me, "Chase, you're lucky that I can't kill you."  
"Yeah, well whatever you say."  
It's sad that this is what goes on in life, especially when it deals with my brother and myself, I will not do anything about it. If this was a year ago I might have killed my brother even though… he's my brother. I guess I just lost that anger and everything else in my life. Not I just live day by day not caring what happens as long as I make a difference in people's lives. It's weird to say that, but that's what I think.  
"Sis, you can't do this too me. You can't die like that. What would I do without you?"  
I gasp in pain once again as I whisper out, "Cause death and destruction much like you've always done. You will just do more of the harm to humans then you freaking should."  
"Now are we a hypocrite," my brother says in a teasing voice.  
"I know in a way I am. I have done much harm in my wild era, but I have accepted what I have done and I am repenting for it. I will let myself die saving lives then trying to prolong my life killing more and more people."  
My brother looks at me in disgust, "You will take someones life and you will live."  
"No, Chase. I will not live. I will not take a life. I have accepted my death the moment I decided to save lives. You are not the only forteller in this world. We are twins and I can do just that as well as using my powers of life and death."  
"Jace, look at yourself. The wounds you got from that Sokovian woman aren't even healing. You are still bleeding aren't you. Your healing process has slowed down."  
I look at my brother and I nod my head and only feel pain, "I'm not healing properly. I'm going to die from blood lose if this keeps happening. I need too either clot the blood or cauterize it quickly."  
My brother doesn't seem too want to move but when he grabs my arms and squeeze them the only thing I can say is I felt pain, but also a rush of life force telling me I'm healin through him.  
"There you're healed and I still have a long time to live compared to you. I have centuries while you only seem to have a month or 2. This is if you're lucky. Sis, you don't have long straighten out your thoughts and join me."  
I feel disgusted that my brother had stolen a bit of my gift to take many lives for fun too lengthen his life and all of it is on me. I had created the machine that could transfer a small amount of abilities too people in hope that I could do so too help save people. In the end it ended over 40 lives and helped my twin brother who was sickly before he had done this live for years to come.  
"Chase, why don't you stop. You have enough life. Why are you doing this?"  
He keeps a hold of my arms squeezing even harder as shouts, "Cause what am I too do once I no longer have you? I can't lose you, Jace. You are all I have left. You are all that I am. Without you there is no point to life."  
"Chase, that is not life. It's a hell hole that you created. You just want me so you can get a hold of my powers once again. To earn a living killing and gaining more time as you do so."  
He glares at me and I simply look away wondering where I can find Pietro… I can't believe I've gone all this time without thinking of him. I feel guilty even though I don't have a right or a need to feel so.  
"You're thinking of him. That Sokovian again aren't you. He stole you away from me. I've had you by my side for over 20 years and soon you grow a conscience when he shows up in Seoul when you had."  
I had the right mind too beat some sense into my brother, but I know it wouldn't work very well.  
"Chase, you are an imbecile aren't you? You think that this is all about you. It isn't. We were given this gift for a reason. We can see paths that people will take perfectly and clearly. We can heal/give life or take it away. We are here to save these people from themselves and if we focus hard we can save this world so it wouldn't end until the sun becomes an issue."  
My brother laughs as he looks at me, "Do you think that will truly work on humans. It's not in their nature."  
I look at my brother annoyed, "Are you kidding me? We're human. believe it or not we're human."  
"Only a small part sister," he's silent for a while before he repeats, "only a small part."  
"What do you mean?"  
He shrugs his shoulders as he walks around with a knife in his hand. When the fuck did he get that? Did he steal someone else's gifts?  
He seems to notice where my line of sight is, "Oh this a little skill I picked up after awhile. Wonder, what you can do sis. Could you live forever or will you die?"  
I give him a look of disgust as I look at him, "Just die already Chase."  
I look at the knife and at how appealing that going into my heart seems to be. I want too die. I want too die for what I've done too this world. A flash goes through my mind and I see Pietro holding onto my dead body crying. The very thought hurts my chest and a feeling of wanting to live goes through me. The will to leave wherever I am alive too see Pietro at least once lies within my heart.  
"Stop thinking of that Slovakian," my brother shouts as he kicks me hard in the stomach sending me flying.  
When i hit the wall I gasp in pain that makes the pain I'm already in quadriple.  
"Do you have any idea what I have gone through for you? I went to find the truth about ourselves and I find out that we're not really human. We're part of a much different race."  
I sigh as I roll too my back which took too much movement and energy.  
I sigh as I look over at Chase, "From what I've talked too Coulson about we're possibly inhumans or some kind of other mutation that is hidden in the human gene pool. So what did you do? How would you know huh brother?"  
"I did my research tracked people from all over the world and soon i met a woman named Raina and she was a lot of help."  
I sigh as I tilt my head and feel only pain, but I won't let my brother see it, "Wow, good for you. Maybe she'll love you when no one but yourself can."  
"I can't she died a while back killed by who was in charge of the inhumans at the time."  
I sigh as I stare at my younger twin brother, "Look I don't care whatever you have to say. Let me go and let me go back home."  
"Fine, but think of what I said sister. You can save people's lives, but you are not allowed to use your powers no matter what."  
I sigh as I close my eyes and I find myself in my bed and feel that I'm untied.  
I sigh as I lift my head a bit too simply drop it. I sigh as I look at my hand too see that there's a small letter there. I sigh as I remember how childish and conniving my twin can be. I sigh as I curl up only feeling pain.  
I look at my wrist as I shout in anger, "That fucking brat took my bracelet. He fucking kept it."  
I pull myself out of the bed and open my closet. I sigh as I pull out simple black clothing then I push the hangers away to show the back wall of the closet. I look around as I open the little compartment that has my hidden stash of painkillers. I take a mouthful but I still feel only pain. I look at the pill bottle and sigh as I place it back in the wall.  
"That should keep some of the pain away for a small while, but I need to make a new bracelet. I can't believe I never tried to make more than 1."  
I sigh as I hit my head against the wall, "The materials are expensive and hard to find. Ugh and I'd rather not call up Tony Stark too see if he'll let me buy them through him.  
I sigh as I lean back against the wall remembering that I had visited Dr. Cho to help me complete the design for the bracelet. Did I leave any of the plans for it there?  
I sigh as I email Dr. cho about it even though it's almost been 2 years since then. I really don't have much time do I. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror that I have on the closet door.  
"Shit, how am I supposed to go to work looking like I'm about to die?"  
I hit my head against the wall as I pull out my phone to call my boss.  
"What will I tell him? 'Hey boss I need time off cause I look like I'm gonna die.'"  
I groan as I run my hands over my face and I hear someone open my front door. I speak from my room too see Barton walk inside.  
"What are you doing in my home?"  
"Came to pick up a few things for Pietro," he answers like it's nothing.  
"Pietro, what about him?"  
"He's in the hospital," he answers.  
"What? What happened?"  
"I'm not sure he just collapsed. He freaked out a couple days ago saying you disappeared out of no where."  
"A couple days ago… I've been gone a few days."  
"No, Galatea you've been gone a week. He was searching for you until he collapsed."  
"Why are you getting his things now?"  
"Well they couldn't get a hold of me and Scarlet Witch didn't want to try to break into your guys' place… Plus she's a little ticked at him and yelling at him whenever he's awake."  
I frown as I walk too Pietro's room pack up a only 2 pairs of clothing and shoes along with only a few other things. I sigh as I look the desk I had placed in there too see a letter. My frown deepens these emotions blocking out the pain. I pick it up too see that it's addressed to me.  
I grab it as I walk over to Barton with the simple backpack, "Come on."  
As I slip into my car that Barton must have been using. While he's busy mumbling about the type of traffic there is today I look at the letter in my hands.  
I slowly open it as I read it I feel tears fall from my eyes and I know that this isn't a letter that is existent but something in the future that will happen.  
Barton looks at my shoulder as he looks at it confused, "Why are you crying looking at a blank sheet of paper?"  
"It's nothing."  
I look at the letter again as I read it in my mind, 'Jace, I'm sorry that I don't get too say goodbye to you. The doctors tell me that you might not live for much longer. There's a way to save you using your powers and whether you like it or not I'm going to use it too save your life using the life that you had given me. I thought that maybe you getting worse was all a dream, but I was wrong. I guess I can't have a normalish life with the woman I love. I'm sorry for doing this and you might hate me, but whatever you do don't use let this go to waste. I love you more than I care for my own life. I simply ask that you don't let the life I have (will) give you go to waste. Live like I'm with you. Love, Pietro Maximoff, a man deeply in love with you and can not picture a life without you."  
I close my eyes letting tears fall from them as I crumple up the paper and toss it out the window.  
Barton looks at me as he asks, "A vision or something. I know it comes with you reading minds and such."  
I simply nod my head letting the sadness overtake my heart too hide myself from all the pain that I'm in.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to share what a reader had commented. I'm really happy to hear what they had to say for me.**_

 _Hello readers! This is a fan of the story Surviving. If any of you feel the need to flame this author, please don't. I will make it hurt. Thank you, and pleasent reading! ~Eva P._

 _Thanks! And don't listen to flamers, ESPECIALLY 'Guests' because they're too cowardly to even tell you who they are! XD this story IS amazing, just the way it is! ~Eva_

 **Also a thank you for your encouragements and comments to User Guardian of Heaven and Guest Rel. I also love to hear what readers have to say so if I write something you like please tell me or even if a part makes you mad please feel free to say so. I aim to please. I hope that I can make it so this story as enjoyable as possible.**

 **I'm going to be working at Concordia Language Village for 2 months so I might not get the chance to update so please be understanding. I'll see what I can do, but I can not make any promises.**


	8. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
